


"You know I'm in love with an uptown girl"

by CeceliaStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceliaStar/pseuds/CeceliaStar
Summary: In which Lucy tries to play wingman but eventually needs a wingman herself





	1. Pinkette Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> fuck man idk i was just listening to Uptown Girl for the hundredth time and got the STRONGEST feelings and it was either Lucy and Natsu or Inuyasha and Kagome but I haven't broken into that fandom yet so here we go plz enjoy trash
> 
> (also it's technically supposed to be set in the like 50's-60's but it really doesn't matter)

With the breeze gently rolling through the field, Lucy wondered how today could ever improve. She leaned back on the blanket Levy had spread out for their impromptu picnic and watched the lazy clouds rolling over the crystal blue sky. Levy, knee-deep in her book, didn’t look up but was smiling nonetheless. 

Lucy didn’t want the day to end because once it did she’d have to go back to work, back to school, back to life. Lying down like this, the wind ruffling her white dress, she felt all her troubles melt away.

“You think Gajeel would ever join me on a picnic like this?” Levy piped up, surprising Lucy. She blinked and turned to her friend, frowning. 

“That greaser with the piercings?” she asked. Levy flushed and bit her lip. “I didn’t know you were-”

“I’m not!” Levy squeaked, shoving her head into the book. “I was just… never mind.”

Lucy examined the girl carefully, a bit shocked. Lucy knew that Levy had spent a bit of time down at the screens and ran into Gajeel a couple of times but she hadn’t realized that Levy was… well, interested. He was a greaser after all! They were known for running around with the cops and generally being a nuisance to society, all the while, obnoxiously revving their motorcycle engines. 

She decided to let it go, though. Levy’s ears were bright red and she seemed to be trying to hide her entire body behind the book. Sighing, Lucy turned back to the sky. 

They must not be that bad if Levy was interested in one, but she still had reservations. 

Eventually, the sun began to set and a chill entered the air. With reluctance the two packed up the picnic and headed home, promising to get together again soon. 

Lucy went home with regret. She had a paper to write once she got home and a shift at the library early in the morning tomorrow. She wasn’t looking forward to it. 

As she walked the streets to her very small apartment she passed by the park. Strangely, she saw a few figures hanging by the swings. This wouldn’t be unusual but it was nearly completely dark out and they didn’t look to be children. Lucy squinted at the figures and frowned. Only when she heard one of them laugh loudly did she notice the motorcycles parked next to them and their black motorcycle jackets. Greasers. 

Lucy couldn’t help but stare, wondering if Gajeel was among them – not that she knew what he looked like. There were three figures sitting on the swings, laughing and shoving each other around. One’s hair was raven-colored and he was glaring at a pinkette. Lucy blinked. Pink? What was a greaser doing with dyed hair and pink nonetheless? The other figure’s black hair hung down his back and piercings decorated his face. 

She stared, watching them talk before realizing she was being creepy and that she should get a move on before they notice her. She didn’t want any trouble and by the looks of them, they were the kind to bring it. 

Quickening her pace she passed the park. She could feel someone’s stare burning into her back, bringing a flush to her cheeks, but she refused to turn back and see who it was. Lucy didn’t breathe a sigh of relief until she made it home and closed the door with a firm click. All the better if she never had to run into them again. 

The next morning she woke to a call from Levy: “Gajeel invited me to the screen! Will you please come? I’m nervous.”


	2. Wingman Needed Plz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's ur thrilling conclusion

It wasn’t until a few days later that Lucy was forced to interact face to face with the same people she’d seen at the park. What Levy had failed to mention was that the invite wasn’t just a screen viewing, it was a triple date. Levy with Gajeel, a blue-haired and striking girl with the greaser Gray, and Lucy with the pinkette. 

Levy didn’t admit to this little fact until they were already on their way to meet the people. 

“You what-,” Lucy hissed, face bright red, with anger or embarrassment, she didn’t know. 

“- and you mentioned how you were getting lonely and-,”

“That is beside the point-,”

“- well Gajeel is very sweet and he said Natsu is-,”

“I don’t care what he is, I didn’t agree to this!”

“- an idiot but the good kind and-,”

“Levy!”

“I’m sorry Lu!” Levy finally gasped, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. “I was just so nervous when he asked I accidentally asked if you could come and then he said ‘like a double date?’ and then I got flustered because he called it a ‘date’ and so I said yes and then –”

Lucy sighed, silencing her friend. 

“Are you angry?” Levy squeaked nervously, leaning forward.

“No, Levy,” Lucy sighed, rubbing her forehead. “I just wish you’d told me before we’d left the apartment.” They stood on the sidewalk, a block away from the drive-in. 

“I thought you wouldn’t come if I did.” 

Lucy scowled and Levy laughed nervously. 

“I do this for you,” Lucy muttered. “Because I love you. But you owe me, hard.”

Levy nodded quickly and smiled so brightly that Lucy instantly lost any remaining anger she held and softened for the tiny girl. Who could stay mad at her? Gajeel was going to have a rough go of it. 

Linking arms, Lucy steered them towards the movies, ignoring the nervous girls nervous mutterings. They’d get through this one way or another. She didn’t have to worry about her date – she could practically ignore him and make sure Levy was doing okay with her date. Then this would be over and she’d never have to see the guy again. 

It wasn’t hard to find the greasers at the drive-in. They were the only ones with motorcycles. Gajeel was the first to notice them walking over and waved the two over to their spot in the grass with a black blanket splayed out on the grass. Lucy thought back to Levy’s question at their picnic a few days ago and inwardly smiled. Looks like Levy got the answer to her question. 

“Hey runt,” he grunted, as they got nearer. He nodded at Lucy. Lucy nearly took a step back. He was much more intimidating the closer she got. Gajeel’s long hair was slicked back and he had far more piercings than she originally thought. But the way he was looking at Levy made any concerns Lucy had fade away. That was the look of a man already in the deep end. 

The three other figures turned at Gajeel’s greeting. The woman, Juvia, smiled kindly and introduced herself, casually leaning against Gray’s chest. Lucy was struck by her easy beauty and how she referred to herself in the third person, but it didn’t distract from her beauty at all – in fact, it added to it. Gray, a stoic look on his face, nodded stiffly before turning back to the large screen already playing the opening credits. 

Lucy glanced at them before turning her attention fully to her evening’s date. He was grinning widely at her and once again she was thrown off by his very slicked back pink hair. She couldn’t see it clearly but it looked like a tattoo was trailing from below his shirt and up his neck but she couldn’t tell what the design was. 

“I’m Natsu,” he said. 

“Lucy,” she said quickly, blushing. She hadn’t expected him to be this attractive up close. She looked over to Levy for support but Levy was already sitting on the blanket next to Gajeel as they whispered quietly together. Natsu followed her gaze and laughed. 

“Luckily there’s no car so they can’t have any back seat bingo, amiright?” he chuckled. Lucy laughed nervously and nodded. Natsu motioned for her to join him on the blanket and she did so quickly. No use standing around like an awkward idiot. 

Once settled she glanced over at Levy again. She looked completely at ease against Gajeel’s side, giggling and leaning closer. Lucy nearly threw something – why was Lucy here if she didn’t need support? Now it looked like Lucy was the one who needed support because Natsu was trying to talk to her and she hadn’t heard a word he’d said. 

“What?” she asked, flushing. Natsu’s grin widened. 

“I saw you, didn’t I? At the park.”

“It’s possible,” Lucy stuttered. “It’s on my way home.” She was too embarrassed to mention that it had been her – she’d stared at them before running away like a coward.

“Boss,” he laughs. “I’m sure it was. Anyway, thanks for coming. I’m sure it’s weird, but Gajeel was a nervous wreck.”

Lucy glanced at the couple again. 

“Seems like it,” she said sarcastically. Natsu shrugged. 

“Suppose they’ve got it made in the shade now, but Gajeel was sweating bullets before he showed up,” Natsu smirked. 

“Get bent!” Gajeel piped up, flushing, apparently overhearing. “I was not!” Levy, who also heard, smiled and whispered something in his ear. He quickly turned all of his attention back to her, essentially ignoring them. 

Lucy giggled behind her hand. 

The night passed in relative ease. Eventually Gray began talking to her as well and she learned more about this greaser pack that belonged to a motorcycle gang called Fairy Tail. 

Natsu was surprisingly easy and fun to talk to. They bonded over their shared exhaustion over their friends. More than once he and Gray tried to fight but Lucy and Juvia managed to calm them down before they could be kicked from the movie. 

Before they knew it the movie was over and Lucy was suddenly sore at the thought of leaving this group of people. 

Lucy and Levy rejoined each other and grabbed their bags. Gajeel winked at Levy before they parted, causing her to flush. Natsu leaned forward suddenly and kissed her on the cheek, causing her cheeks to flame. “This was a kick. We’ll have to do it again,” Natsu murmured in her ear before pulling away. 

Yes, yes they would, Lucy thought to herself as she walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im sorry again hoped you mildly enjoyed im very tired

**Author's Note:**

> It really sucks and i'm not reading thru it to fix any errors cuz FUCK IT anyway im sorry lmao


End file.
